


Falling (Yes, I am falling)

by SilverMaxwell (Endless_beginnings)



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Eppy is mom and tired, i was watching hard day's night alright, maybe a chapter two in the futer, medical personal oc's, mentions blood and injury but never described in detail, sorry ringo for getting hurt, the beatles have one braincell and Brian holds it while they film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endless_beginnings/pseuds/SilverMaxwell
Summary: It was supposed to be easy, they were supposed to run down the fire escape while the camera's filmed for a scene in 'A hard day's night'.Of course, Ringo hadn't planned on falling down the stairs.





	Falling (Yes, I am falling)

**Author's Note:**

> okay, I was watching a hard day's night a few days ago and I was attacked by this plot bunny. I was also in a mood for some hurt I guess, sue me.

Ringo blames all his health problems as a child for his short stature.

He doesn’t know _how_ exactly or whether or not it’s _true_. To be completely honest, he wasn’t very short either. The drummer just wishes he was a little bit taller.

The other three weren’t much bigger than Ringo. Though, there were times where he had trouble catching up with the others when they ran from hoards of crazed fans (Longer legs) that required the drummer to put in more effort.

So, in conclusion, Ringo probably should have spoken up when they began to film the four of them running down the steps of the fire escape.

They had already filmed twice that day of them ‘escaping’.

The cameramen either filming up above them from a level below or on the side to see them pass through. The third segment they were to film was them simply running down as the camera recorded a good distance away.

The Beatles currently stood behind the door they were to bust out of, in line in the order given to them by the director; Which consisted of Ringo in the front, John, George and finally Paul.

They were currently waiting for the director’s assistant to signal them off.

While the assistant exchanged a few words with the director over a walkie-talkie John tapped the drummer’s shoulder to get his attention. Ringo looked over his shoulder with a hum of acknowledgment. 

“I know you’ve got a pair of short legs, but try to go faster this time around will ya’?” John said as he gave Ringo a cheeky smile.

Ringo recalled the time’s John had stepped or kicked at the back of his feet as they ran, having all to easily caught up with the drummer. He silently hoped the camera hadn’t caught those moments.

Ringo scoffed but nodded his head with a small smile.

“Yeah, sure”

“Alright, gentlemen!” the assistant finally spoke up as he clipped the walkie-talkie to his belt.

“Action!”

With that, Ringo threw the door open and lead their quick descent.

Ringo thought he was doing fairly well up until John kicked at the back of his heel as they reached the end of their first flight of stairs.

Ringo’s mouth twisted down at that as he remembers the conversation just a minute prior. A burst of motivation spurred him on and he picked up his speed as they began the second flight.

Ringo doesn’t even know what he trips over.

The drummer is suddenly launched forward in the blink of an eye. His elbow is the first thing to make contact with the metal stairs and he’s sliding down like a sled would on a snow-covered hill.

This all happens so fast that Ringo isn’t even able to _try_ to catch himself when he collides headfirst on the railing. Something slides across his forehead, a strong, sharp stinging sensation is left behind.

The pain appears as soon as he stops on the landing in a heap.

Ringo’s ribcage and stomach ache powerfully; making him want to curl in on himself even more.

Realizing the pain in his head had lessened to where he could ignore it, for now, Ringo focused on the ache in his abdomen. Ringo curls himself inward and rests his head on the crook of his arm as he lays on his side. The drummer places his other arm over his chest in a lame attempt to lessen the pain.

“Ringo!” a voice calls for him. “Ritchie! Are you alright?” Paul’s worried voice calls out to him.

“That was a nasty fall, son” John adds as Ringo could feel the landing under him vibrate as the others approach. Ringo assumes that they’ve surrounded him.

“You’re not dead, are you?” George asks above him when Ringo still doesn’t answer.

“...sad to say I am” Ringo finally speaks up as the ache in his chest ever so slowly went away.

George laughs, “Too bad”

“You tripped over my foot, Richard! Shoulda gone faster like I told you to, your legs aren’t long enough to keep up with us” John teased.

Before Ringo could come up with a comeback the metal underneath him rang to signal the arrival of another person.

“Ritchie! You alright lad?” Brian Epstein’s worried posh voice manifested above him.

Once again before The drummer could reply that, yes, he was ‘alright’, saved for his bruised ribs and ego as the realization that his sudden fall had _been captured on film_ , Brian grabbed (surprisingly gently) his shoulders and pulled him up.

Ringo didn’t understand why Eppy’s eyes widened in horror; Neither did he understand George’s gasp, the way Paul’s hand flew to his mouth as his jaw dropped or why John loudly cursed in surprise.

“...We need to take you to the hospital” Eppy stated after a moment of silence.

“ _What?”_ Ringo blinked as he tilted his head to the other three behind Eppy “Why?”

“ _Why?_ ” Paul echoed back, doe-eyes wide. “Do you not feel that cut on your head?”

Yes, Ringo did, in fact, feel a sting on his forehead, but surely it couldn’t be _that_ bad. Confused Ringo lightly brushed the area around his head with his fingertips and brought his hand down in front of him-

_Oh._

_That was blood._

_A lot of blood._

Ringo’s stomach did a flip at his painted fingers. Finally more aware of his injury he did realize something warm was making its way down his face, something that he had confused for just sweat (he kept that bit to himself).

Looking down at the crook of his arm, he noticed the darkened area of the already black jacket. Eppy followed his gaze and somehow looked even more worried.

 _“_ Oh, goodness" Eppy muttered under his breath.

"George, go down and talk to the director, an assistant, _anyone_ and get the key medic or set medic ready to check up Ringo" Eppy took charge as he undid his tie, folding it up neatly to press against the cut on Ringo. 

George hesitated, but nodded his head and made his way down the rest of the steps at a quick speed.

"Ringo? Can you stand up?" Eppy asked as he continued to put pressure on the cut.

"I- yeah, I think I can" Ringo answered truthfully.

"Hold this and press down" Eppy gestured to the folded tie.

Ringo did as he was told and Eppy helped haul him up. "Come on you two" Eppy called back to John and Paul, both feeling rather useless at the moment.

The entire descent down the stairs was done slowly and carefully, but Brian's hand never let go of his shoulder.

As soon as they set foot on solid ground, a rather boxy car pulled up to them with George close behind. A single small red cross on the side indicated to them that it was an ambulance.

A middle-aged woman stepped out of the vehicle's passenger side.

"Who's injured?" She asked as her eyes swept over the group, landing on Ringo.

She gestured for him to come over as she headed for the back of the ambulance.

Brian went with him. 

The medic opened one of the doors, "Have a seat here and I'll check you over" she gave a kind smile as she put on a pair of plastic gloves.

Ringo detached himself from Eppy and sat on the edge of the car.

The other Beatles and Brian gathered around as they watched the woman gently push back Ringo's hair and investigate the cut.

The driver's side door opened to reveal another medic, he walked up with an orange box to the group.

The female medic hummed, "it isn't too deep, head wounds tend to bleed like this because we have more blood vessels in our head" she explained.

"Does anyone know how he cut himself?" The male medic questioned. 

Ringo shrugged in response, but John answered for him.

"I saw a piece of jagged metal from the railing close to his head, maybe it was that"

"If he cut himself on rusted metal We're going to need to take him to a nearby hospital to get him some stitches and a tetanus shot," the female medic told them as the other opened the box to reveal rags and a bottle of something.

"We'll clean you up and take you there if it's alright," the male medic said as he began to scrub away at the red.

" _Please"_ Brian answered. "Yeah, that's fine" Ringo agreed.

It was at that moment the director finally showed up.

"Ringo, you alright?" He asked.

Before the drummer could reply the director butted in with "because we still have a lot of things to film and get back too-" 

"Mr. Lester" Brian actually interrupted him, eerily calm, "May I have a word?" 

Perplexed, the director nodded and they walked off.

"Ooh, Eppy's mad" John grinned as the three other Beatles watched Eppy and the director move away from the group.

If they were quiet enough they could hear bits and pieces.

" _.....he's injured! We can't just go immediately back into filming…."_ Eppy's angry voice traveled over.

"All clean for the time being, you might need to take some antibiotics after this," the Medic said as he packed the red-painted towels away in a separate bag. “Here, hold this over the cut and apply pressure so you don’t bleed everywhere” he handed Ringo a clean folded towel as the drummer put down the bloody tie.

"Get in and make yourself comfortable, we'll be leaving in a minute," the female medic told Ringo. The drummer looked in the car and spotted the gurney tied down to the floor and crawled in to sit on it.

“Could we..?” Paul began as he pointed to where Ringo had disappeared into.

“Sorry, not enough room” The medic apologized as he took off the gloves he wore “We’re headed to a hospital just a few streets over from here if you want to follow in your own car”

That’s how the three remaining Beatles found themselves in Brian’s car as he drove them to the hospital.

It was quiet, save for the small handheld radio that George held playing at a low volume.

Paul stared out the window, fiddling with his sleeves. He turned towards John to start some small talk but froze when he saw John’s expression.

John sat a bit hunched over in his seat, staring down at his hands looking like a mixture of worried and guilty.

Right, Ringo had tripped over John’s foot Paul remembered.

“It’s not your fault, y’know” Paul began as he lightly hit John on the shoulder. 

“What?” John asked as he snapped out of his daydreaming.

“That Ringo accidentally tripped and fell over you, running down a bunch of stairs isn’t the safest thing y'know”

“Of course it’s not safe” Eppy spoke up as he kept his eyes on the road. The expression on John’s face didn’t change as he turned to look out the window.

“....it wasn’t really an accident,” John said as he squirmed a bit in his seat.

From the front passenger seat, George’s eyebrows furrowed “Ritchie tripped over you on purpose?”

“No, _I_ tripped him over on purpose”

_“What?”_ Eppy sputtered as he briefly turned to look at John incredulity “Why would you do that?” he yelled at the younger man.

“I was just messing around with him!” John’s own voice rose in volume as he continued to look out the car window.

“I didn’t mean for him to fall and bust his head open!”

“Than what were you expecting to happen?” Brian yelled, risking another glance at John.

“I don’t know!”

There was another moment of silence.

  
“...It was funny though” John muttered to Paul.

Brian heard that.

For a moment Eppy couldn’t form any cognitive words, sputtering gibberish in utter disbelief.

“Ritchie practically busted his head open!” Eppy cried out.

“It was just a cut! He’ll be fine!” John argued back, though he was also reassuring _himself_ with those words.

“He might have tetanus, though” George interjected, finally speaking up.

Brian sighed, “I don’t know what to do with you boys”.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Ringo wished the others were here.

A doctor had stitched him already, placing a bandage atop of the seven stitches above his right eyebrow and the drummer was patiently waiting for the doctor to return with the tetanus shot.

It was quiet, not many patients or doctors and nurses mulling about.

It reminded Ringo too much of the stays at the hospitals and sanatoriums he stayed in as a child, the white walls and bedsheets. though it was better than fans and the press swarming the area. He hoped no one recognized him when he walked in.

As if the world was about to prove him wrong he could hear the sounds of shoe’s rapidly approaching the private room. Lucky for him instead of a random bird or interviewer, George’s head popped into view.

“Hey Ritchie” George greeted as he leads the others in. Ringo greeted with a smile from where he sat on the edge of the hospital bed.

“So, they fixed you up pretty fast, huh?” Paul gestured towards the bandage on Ringo’s head.

“Took seven stitches to close it up” Ringo answered, tapping at his head, “I can take off the bandage tomorrow, then you can get a good look"

“Did they say when you were allowed to leave?” Eppy asked as he walked closer to the drummer.

“Someone’s coming back with a tetanus shot for me, after that, they’ll give me some papers and then I can leave”

Brian nodded at his explanation. 

“Well, since we have time, I think _John_ would like to say something” 

John’s head snapped up from a poster of the human body on the wall, shooting a glare at Eppy who easily returned it.

“Well, _Richard_ ” John began as he turned to the shorter man “The reason you fell might’ve been because I stuck my foot out...on purpose”.

Ringo turned to face John, “Really?”

“I was just messing around” John added in a last-ditch effort to defend himself “But I really am sorry” John finally apologized with sincerity.

“It’s alright John, you didn’t mean for me to bleed everywhere” Ringo accepted the apology easily and John’s shoulders sagged in relief.

“Besides, it probably looked really funny seeing me fly down those stairs” Ringo laughed.

Brian rolled his eyes with a sigh but smiled.

A nurse soon came in, rather awestruck at the band and manager and administered the shot to the drummer.

Ringo soon found himself squeezed between John and Paul as they drove back to their hotel for the night.

“Think they’ll have us reshoot all of us running down the steps of the fire escape again?” Ringo asked.

“Heavens, no” Brian answered as he focused on the road, the sky darkening above them “I told Mr.Lester that you boys won’t be doing that scene again, once you have enough time to recover from today's events in a few days, we’ll be filming on the safe, even ground”

Ringo nodded at Brian’s words as the others agreed with verbally with a hum and a “yeah” from Paul.

The rest of the trip was spent in comfortable silence

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at https://silver-maxwell.tumblr.com/ to like, yell at me or something idk


End file.
